Dark Sunshine and Golden Darkness
by 14animes
Summary: Beyond Birthday escaped from the asylum and is seeking to get revenge on L, but his encounter with one Golden locks girl interfere with his plan? Can love over shadow his hatred? (MisaxBB dirty scenes, violence, language warning)
1. Chapter 1-The Interferance

"Escaped from the asylum, running in the dark, just run Beyond, don't turn back, don't let anyone notice, just run" Beyond thought to himself. He just needed a place to hide, and then he can get L.

He didn't notice what was around and slammed right into a blonde girl wearing all black with red eyes, just like his.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled under the street light where she had fallen.

"Hmph" Beyond said as he stood up pulling up the blonde.

The girl stared with him in awe "shinigami eyes…" she said softly.

"Your eyes are just like mine." B said to her

"I'm-"

Beyond cut her off "Misa Amane, I can see."

Misa just stared at the red eyed guy, slowly her cheeks became rosy. She found Kira.

"Kira…I found you…" she said.

"What the hell are you saying, I'm not Kira. I don't have a Death Note." B said abruptly.

"But your ey-"

B cut her off again "I was born with them."

"You are…even better than Kira! BEYOND BIRTHDAY I LOVE YOU!" she exclaimed.

"SHH! Don't scream my name! I don't even know you, h-how could you love me?!" B was turning bright red at he saw Misa searching up something on her phone.

"Ohhh so you have a criminal record? Don't worry, I'll hide you" she said with a wink.

B felt this warm sensation building up inside of him, what could it be? Embarrassment, shyness, (dare he even think) love? Perhaps all three. Although he didn't know this girl much he felt this strange affection for her, almost if he wanted to hold her forever.

"Wanna come over to my place and…play?" Misa said with a wink.

BB started getting redder, redder than his strawberry jam. Misa took his arm and dragged him to her house, into her dim bedroom, locking the door and windows. Beyond backed up from Misa against the wall with slight fear, but more with anxiousness and nervousness.

"What…are y-you going to do with me?" B asked

"We're gonna have some fun" Misa replied with a sweet yet devilish smile.

"You can have your fine…but let's just agree that I won't become a dad after what happens…" B got really red at the thought of that, he never imagined that he would be in a position like this.

"Of course you won't, we won't get that far at least until the 30th date." Misa smiled, making Beyond feel warmer, flushing his cheeks with blush.

Beyond had an odd feeling, as if he _wanted_ to do this and was actually thinking that he would _enjoy_ it. Why wouldn't he enjoy it though? It's not his fault a pretty girl wants to go out with him, right?

Misa came closer, and B pressed harder against the wall, hoping it would break open and he could escape from this…trap.

**Note: The next chapter, or at should I say the first half of it will be VERY dirty, so if you don't like imagining those things (I doubt any of you do) then skip the first half. See you when it comes out! J**


	2. Chapter 2-Getting Closer

**Note: If you don't like dirty things I recommend you skip until you see the next note in bold.**

B gave up, there was no escape, this creepy yet very pretty girl is going to do things that he never had done before.

"Don't be so worried Beyond, I don't bite…I just kiss" Misa rubbed his cheek with her thumb. For some reason he just felt like he wanted to thrust himself onto her.

"Take me and do whatever you want" B said confidently.

Misa dragged him on her bed where they kissed lying down. B was enjoying this, very much, he was aware of how red his cheeks must be though. He thought he could have some fun with this as well.

He pressed his tonge against her lips as if asking for her to open her mouth. She did so, and Beyond swirled his tongue with hers, sucking her lips, holding her tighter.

"Beyond..." Misa panted

"Misa…" he replied

"M-make this m-more fun" she said tugging at her dress.

B unzipped it from the back and slowly slid it off of her, revealing her perfect figure. He took his own shirt and jeans off and then brought Misa against his chest. They kept at it for what seemed forever.

Finally, they stopped.

"Misa…are you o-okay?" B panted.

"N-never better…want to make it even MORE f-fun?" she inquired.

B didn't know what she was going to do but he decided to keep his boxers on to be safe. Misa pointed to her bra asking for permission to take it off. B didn't know how to respond, so he just shrugged hoping she would take it as a no.

But she didn't. She unfastened it from the back and let it fall onto B's leg, revealing her breast. B jumped of the bed and backed away, it's like his brain is taking over. He put his clothes on and ran.

"I'm going to find you again…Beyond Birthday…" Misa whispered

**(It was the whole chapter, sorry .)**

Beyond forgot all about his plan to get L, could that girl foil his plans in just a few hours? Would he be able to succeed?


	3. Chapter 3- Bye and Hello

Beyond's plans were ruined. L probably was already informed of his escape. He had to run, and find a place to hide. He would get him a few months later when he doesn't expect it. He found a series of abandoned warehouses and went to the largest one.

Misa kept searching for Beyond. She researched, went out looking, asked people, but nothing.

She sighed "Perhaps God doesn't want us together Beyond…." She said to his picture.

She thought that God paired them for that encounter, but for it to be assistance to Kira. That was it. Kira. He was the reason. He made her live. He was her life. She was dependent on him. She continue her search for Kira. Then, she found him.

"Light Yagami…is Kira." Her eyes glimmered.

She found him and decided to confront him, but on the way, she saw a black haired guy, in a black hoodie, walking out of a corner store with strawberry jam.

"HEY!" she yelled and ran over to him.

"…Misa…um…hi…" Beyond said.

"I was hoping to meet with you again."

"Why…?"

"Because I love you."

"I thought you loved Kira. Im not Kira."

"I know you aren't, you are better"

"Misa you are a stalker"

"and you sir are a pervert, but I didn't mind."

"you're the one who brought me over to your house, you stripped yourself, and you made me uncomfortable."

"so you enjoyed it"

"GAHHH YOU'RE IGNORING WHAT IM SAYING!"

"but you did enjoy it"

"y-yes…"

"I knew it, so, lets go out!"

"I guess…sure…whatever…"

Suddenly Misa visited his warehouse every day. She stopped using the death note, it lay in her secret place all day, but Rem still followed her.

"The shinigami is still attached to you."

"I haven't given up my death note, I just hid it."

"you are still on Kira's side"

"considering that you want to kill L, Kira's competition, then you are on his side too."

"L…we have to…"

"kill him. Yes I know, I'll do it for you so you won't go back to that asylum."

"Misa, you can't do that, just come out of nowhere and kill L."

"I WILL KILL HIM FOR YOU BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Rem stayed silent, it was as if he was just there to guard her.

Misa knew where L was according to her research that Kira was associating with him. She entered. She bowed. She reached into her purse. L died of a heart attack.

"That girl…has red eyes…she has a shinigami…wait…her eyes…the color changed…her shinigami died, how?" Light thought.

"D-DID HE HAVE AN ANXIETY ATTACK OR A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!? OH GOSH ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Misa exclaimed.

"Its not your fault Misa, its that bastard Kira…" said chief Yagami.

Matsuda escorted her outside.

"MISA!" Beyond wrapped his arms around her.

"He's dead"

"and you aren't"

"I know"

"I love you Misa"

"I love you too" *mwah*


End file.
